The present disclosure relates to a technical field of intelligent hardware, and particularly to an intelligent terminal kit, an intelligent terminal, and a detachable intelligent back cover thereof.
Today, intelligentization for mobile phones is increasingly required, which is not only reflected in the software of mobile phones, but is also reflected in the hardware. Throughout the mobile phone industry, back covers of the mobile phones purely act as a protective cover of a battery and the phone, to protect battery and internal components of the phone. Now, the batteries made by many manufacturers are non-replacable. To prevent the battery from being replaced by users, battery back covers designed by such manufacturers are not detachable, resulting in an intelligent possibility of the back covers being further discounted.